


Room with a view

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	Room with a view

A luxurious suite with a king size bed. The sense of pure happiness and pride he felt resulted from scoring the goal that assured the team a place in the World Cup’s finale… Weren’t all these things enough to make someone fall asleep with a smile on their face? Apparently they weren’t. Not for Ivan. He was still wandering through the room trying to stop thinking about the upcoming game. But that was far from possible. He and the rest of the team had a great responsability. They had to win. For theirselves. For their motherland. 

'You know what? I need to tell this to Luka.' That was the first thing that came to his mind after elaborating what he thought would be a winning playbook. And who cares if we’re in the middle of the night. This is way too important and Ivan desperately needs someone to talk to right now. Actually, he needs Luka to listen to him. So there he goes. He softly knocks on the white door hoping that would be enough to wake Luka up. 

“You gotta be kidding me Ivan” Luka said in a rough voice, trying to place some of his messy hair behind his ears. 

“I know, I know. But I need to tell you something” Luka looked at Ivan with a sleepy look and moved to the right side of the door to let his teammate in. Ivan walked into the room already talking in a nervous and disconnected way making an attempt at explaining his idea. Luka quietly climbed back on the bed, trying his best not to fall asleep again. 

“Oh, you got a nice view over here” Ivan said looking outside the window. 

“Yes… I have a nice view” Luka answered staring at Rakitić’s ass with a grin. “So, I was saying that I’m not entirely sure about Zaltko’s playbook, you know? Its just-” 

“Hey hey hey, slow down Ivan. I’m still half asleep, do me a favour and come closer so you won’t wake up the rest of the hotel. Come here” Luka said patting on the bed. And that’s when Ivan lost it. He couldn’t think straight anymore. His body was so stiff now. Maybe I should leave. - 'Alright Ivan, you can do this, it’s not like you’ve never thought about doing something like this. Pull yourself together.' God knows how many times he thought about Luka in that way. He never had the courage to face why he did though. 

“Ground control calls Raketa, are you there?” Luka said snapping his fingers. “Oh, yeah, I’m-” Ivan answered while shyly positionating himself on the bed resting his back on the wall. He tried his best to continue talking avoiding those fucking thoughts. After what were 5 minutes of him mumbling, he looked down to Luka, whose eyes were now closed. The temptation was too strong. He quietly laid down and kissed Luka’s forehead while stroking his cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful” he couldn’t believe those words would have ever left his mouth. He felt lighter now. He needed to tell him. He needed that and much more. 

“Say it again” - 'Hold on. He’s fucking awake.'

“Say it again, please.” Luka repeated opening his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful” Ivan whispered, almost as if he was revealing a secret. Luka rapidly moved his body on Ivan’s one and placed a soft kiss on his collarbone. Then one on his neck. Then one on his cheek. Then one on his lips. Luka couldn’t help but smile when he felt Ivan’s hard on against his body. He then carefully let his right hand slip under his teammate’s boxers. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long Ivan. You have no idea” 

“Oh, trust me, I do. I do” Ivan said while gently rubbing Luka’s back, trying as hard as he could to maintain some kind of control over his desire. 

Luka’s hand was slowly but steadily moving and this caused Ivan to clench a fistful of Luka’s golden locks. 

How come they waited all of this time only to discover that it was so natural to be this close to each other phisically, mentally and emotionally? Making up for the lost time was all they could do now. And this was a beginning.


End file.
